


Code Blue

by speedyvibraniumdevil



Series: Steve Harrington [2]
Category: Stranger Things - Fandom, steve Harrington - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Comfort fic, Crying, F/M, Fluff, depressed talk, reader is crying about something and steve is a fucking bean alright
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 12:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20620700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/speedyvibraniumdevil/pseuds/speedyvibraniumdevil
Summary: On lonely nights when you’re all alone, and crying in your bed, there’s only one person that you wanted by your side, and only one person that could make you feel remotely better.





	Code Blue

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this while I was crying one day because it’s what I needed. It’s much shorter and less angsty compared to the other comfort fics I’ve written, but I like it. Maybe it’ll be what one of you needs too.

Tears rolled from your eyes, going sideways, across your nose, your cheek, and then into the fabric of your pillow, as silent sobs shook you. They kept coming, down, down, down, like waterfalls until there was a wet spot by your face.

There was music playing through the headphones over your ears from the tape you had playing in your walkman. It was The Cure, which was very fitting for you emotional state.

You were feeling hopeless, feeling stupid for crying, but when it started, it was hard for it to stop. Even if it was the smallest thing that set you off.

You kept the sobs and sniffling as silent as you could to keep your parents from hearing you, and from asking any questions. They were the last people that would ever understand right now, and they were the last people you wanted to talk to about anything that you felt.

But being alone…ugh being alone fucking sucked. You didn’t want to be alone, because it made you feel even shittier. Even if it did end up that way sometimes, it didn’t mean that you liked it. You couldn’t help that your room was the safest place to be at peace from everything else.

But being alone…being alone with these sad, negative, pathetic thoughts fucking sucked.

And there was only one person on your mind that you could think of, that you would want to help fix that. To just be here with you and not badger you with bullshit positivity or ask stupid questions.

Only one.

You willed yourself to move, to sit upright, so you could reach into the drawer next to your bed and take out the walkie talkie that Dustin gave you a long time ago. You turned it on, and cranked it to the channel you needed. 

With your fingers, you squeezed the talk button on the side and with a sniffle, you spoke into it with a broken voice.

“Steve? Steve, are you there?”

You let go of the button, and waited for a response. But, after a few moments, there was still only static. So, you tried again.

“Steve? It’s me, Y/N. Are you there?”

You unsqueezed the button, agonizing seconds passed, and when you thought there’d be no response yet again, you almost wanted to sob. 

But then a familiar voice cut through the static.

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m here. What’s up?”

With a tearful sigh, you pressed the button again and uttered, “I don’t know if you’re busy, but…..Code Blue.”

You listened to the static as you awaited his next words, hoping with whatever hope you had left that he wouldn’t be busy. Even if he was, it’s not like you’d beg him to come anyway. But still….

The universe must have loved you just a little, because he responded with, “Don’t worry, I’ll be right there.”

***

You sat on the roof now, just outside of your window, with a blanket wrapped around yourself and your knees pulled up to your chest. You weren’t crying at the moment, the cold breeze having dried the tracks by now, but your face was swollen from before. That would surely change soon.

You waited for Steve, who never took very long to get to you. He lived a block away, so it was a five minute walk at the very least. You’d know considering this wasn’t the first time he had been over before, or vice versa.

It started on this very roof, when you were hanging out after everything that had happened at Starcourt mall. After the Mind Flayer was beat and reality has started to settle into your lives once again. The two of you had gotten close over the past two years, and faced many life threatening dangers together. 

Shared trauma, and whatnot.

You were both talking, and something that had nothing to do with him was brought up that made you want to cry. You had stopped talking entirely, afraid that you’d break down, but when he saw that look in your eyes, there was no hiding it from him, not with the way he was looking at you. And you cried, you cried and you couldn’t stop. 

You had gotten so used to holding things in for later, that you didn’t expect that at all. Facing alien monsters made that terrible habit easier, but when it was over, it got harder.

But he didn’t judge you, he didn’t try telling you to cheer up and just be happy. He was sweet to you, put his arm around you, and whispered reassuring statements whenever he felt you needed them. Even if you didn’t, he was just there, and his presence was enough. And when you were ready to talk, he listened.

From then on, he became the one person that you could be emotional with, and you slowly became the same for him.

Movement caught your eye and you looked up towards the opposite side walk, to see your best friend crossing the street and waving at you from below. You returned the wave, and watched him disappear for a moment, only to hear the sounds of him climbing up the house to you. 

Then you saw his hands, followed by his head full of hair. He pulled himself up with such ease now, nothing compared to the first time he had a go at it, and you could help but grin to yourself.

When he was fully on the roof, he crawled up to you, and took his usual place on your left side with a deep sigh. He brought his knees up closer to him, and scooted closer so your shoulders were brushing. 

When he stopped moving, and silence settled around you yet again, he finally looked at you. It was dark out, but you could still see his eyes clearly with the moonlight, and the yellow glow from your lamp inside.

He had that usual look he had on these nights, which was a careful concern, like he was assessing the situation without trying to ask you questions immediately.

“Hey,” you breathed.

“Hey…Are you okay?” he asked.

You shrugged meekly, “A little, now that you’re here.”

A trace of a smile graced his lips. 

“Sorry if I woke you up, or interrupted anything,” you added quickly. “I know it’s super late…”

“Hey, it’s okay,” he reassured you. “I wasn’t doing anything important. Besides, you know I could never leave my girl out here all alone. Not when she needs me.”

Those words brought tears to your eyes, and Steve became an abstract blur. You smiled sadly and blinked away so that they rolled down your cheeks.

He put his arm around you and pulled you in to kiss you on the forehead. You didn’t resist, and completely leaned into him. The warmth of his lips on your skin, seemed to rekindle a warmth in your heart as you closed your eyes. But the act of affection was also enough to make you want to cry more.

He never took his arm away from you, but simply let you lean against his shoulder. You reveled in his warmth and breathed him in. He always smelled so good, some rich boy cologne he used, no doubt.

You stayed there for a while while you cried silently with him as he looked out onto the dark street. Everything was quiet save for the sound of your sniffling and his occasional soothing whispers. The tears started rolling across your nose, right onto Steve’s jacket. It was a common occurrence at this point, and he made sure to let you know that he didn’t care.

When you were ready to somewhat talk, you lifted your head, and looked out onto the street with him.

“You know, you don’t need to apologize every time we do this,” he whispered for what was probably the millionth time. It wasn’t meant to scold you, but to remind you. And you knew he was right.

You sniffled, “I know. I need to work on that.”

“Yeah….Do you want to talk about it?” he asked.

You sighed, “It’s always same damn thing. Just when I think I’m over it, that it doesn’t affect me anymore, it just…keeps coming back. It’s the demogorgon of my life.”

He hummed in amusement.

“Well, we’ve beat those things before, multiple times. If you can do that, I believe you can do this.” 

“Yeah, but somehow fighting alien monsters with rows of teeth is easier compared to this.”

“Yeaaah. Tell me about it.”

You nodded, thinking about the time he fought off those demodogs, and how at the same time he was going through a breakup. Life doesn’t stop for monsters, it just waits for you if it’s nice enough.

“You just have to remember to beat it the same way we beat those things,” he said.

You furrowed your brow, “With fireworks and a bat?”

“No,” he snorted, and pulled away from you so he could see your face clearly. “With people on your side. Because doing it alone is a batshit crazy idea.”

You giggled, “When you put it that way, it does sound crazy.”

“I know,” he grinned and nodded, making his hair bounce. “Good thing you got us, all of us. You don’t have to cry in front of all of them if you’re not comfortable, but you can damn well count on all of us to support you and cheer you up if you need it. Because we love you.”

You put your hand over your heart, feeling this sudden swell of happy and grateful emotions that both made you tear up even more. 

Even if you might not have a place to feel safe in your own house, or with your own family, it was nice to know that you had a little family of your own. With people that would literally put their lives on the line for you, and save you from an alien monster.

And you would do the same for them.

You threw your arms around Steve’s shoulders, and hugged him tightly. He embraced you with equal force, and didn’t let go until you were ready.

“Thank you, Steve,” you said into his shoulder, through a voice rough from crying. “I love you guys too.”

“Everything’s gonna be okay, Y/N,” he said. “I got you. We got you.”

He pulled you tighter to him, and you wrapped your arms around his waist to keep your own body from shaking. And he stayed with you for as long as you needed.


End file.
